The present invention relates to a wire-winding mechanism having dual wire outlets and, more particularly, to an improved wire-winding box, which has an automatically winding communication wire to shrink the volume thereof for conforming to the requirement of compactness, and has dual wire outlets.
Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. Most of the wire-winding boxes comprise a wire-winding box body, a communication wire, a wire-winding disk, and a scroll spring so that the communication wire can be plugged into sockets of relevant communication apparatuses for communication of information.
A communication wire may show a tight state due to resiliency of the scroll spring when it is pulled out from a conventional wire-winding box so that a proper length of the communication wire cannot be kept outside, resulting in much trouble in use for a user. To resolve this problem, in some wire-winding boxes, a swing sheet capable of resiliently swinging is utilized, and gaps and locking grooves disposed at the periphery of a rotating disk are matched, thereby accomplishing winding or locating function.
However, in the above wire-winding box, the communication wire is wound around the wire-winding disk to be limited in space by the wire-winding disk. Moreover, outer and inner ring portions of the communication wire disposed on the wire-winding disk need to be in proportional relation. Therefore, the wire-winding disk must have a larger diameter, hence enlarging the volume of the wire-winding disk and not conforming to the requirement of compactness. Furthermore, a general wire-winding box has only a single wire outlet so that its usage is limited.
Accordingly, the above wire-winding boxes have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire-winding mechanism having dual wire outlets. A communication wire is respectively disposed on two faces of a first disk body of a wire-winding disk. The communication wire is divided into a first outer ring portion, a second outer ring portion, and an inner ring portion, which are disposed on a first wire-winding shaft, a second wire winding shaft, and outside a shaft body, respectively. When the communication wire is wound around the wire-winding disk, the first outer ring portion, the inner ring portion, and the second outer ring portion are staggered to reduce the diameter of the wire-winding disk. Therefore, the volume of the wire-winding box can be shrunk to conform to the requirement of compactness. Moreover, the present invention has dual wire outlets to facilitate usage of the wire-winding box.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a wire-winding mechanism having dual wire outlets. The wire-winding mechanism of the present invention comprises a wire-winding box body, a wire-winding disk, a communication wire, and a scroll spring. The wire-winding box body has a receiving room therein. The wire-winding box body is composed of a first disk body and a second disk body. The first and second disk bodies are pivotally joined together. A face of the first disk body has a first wire-winding shaft. A face of the second disk body has a shaft body and a second wire-winding shaft. The wire-winding disk is pivotally disposed in the receiving room of the wire-winding box body. One end of the communication wire is wound around the first wire-winding shaft of the first disk body of the wire-winding disk to form a first outer ring portion. The other end of the communication wire is wound around the shaft body of the second disk body of the wire-winding disk to form an inner ring portion, and is also wound around the second wire-winding shaft of the second disk body to form a second outer ring portion. The scroll spring is connected between the first disk body and the second disk body. A wire-winding mechanism having dual wire outlets is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: